If you did, I might have to punish you
by misschacilops
Summary: Alternative scene in which Cheryl invites Toni to her house on the Shadow Lake. Based on Bughead scene


Cheryl send her a short text but it was really clear.

' _My lake house tonight, I won't take a no for answer'_

Clear and authoritarian, no alternatives.

But how could she manage to contradict Cheryl Blossom?

She had tried to do it most of the time and now she found herself completely succubus.

But she still wondered why Cheryl had invited her to her lake house and not to the massive residence of the Blossoms.

Questions that faded from her mind the moment she stepped into the luxurious house where the door was opened by Cheryl Blossom who wore a red skirt that flared at her thighs, a tight sheer white top and very very high heels.

"Does your mother know that we're here?" She asked curiously, lying on the king size bed with the red sheets.

"She doesn't have to know," Cheryl answered smiling and went to the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her leaving Toni alone.

"I went to shopping this morning," Toni heard her, and turned her head to the closed door.

"Did you buy another breathtaking dress?" The girl asked smiling and there was a moment of silence.

"I bought too many breathtaking dresses and something from Victoria's Secret," Cheryl answered and Toni shook her head smiling. "I saw you with Jughead at Pop's," Cheryl said and Toni felt uncomfortable because she heard something in Cheryl's voice.

"Yeah, we were talking about .. uhm, girls," Toni answered and then another moment of silence.

"Girls… are you dating some South Side stupid girl?" Cheryl asked and her voice was made of steel.

And Toni laughed. "No, I'm not. I kinda like what Riverdale girls have to offer," she said confident and then the she heard the door finally open.

"Good. Because if you did, I might have to punish you," Toni's mouth become dry and her eyes went wide open. She let her gaze roam down Cheryl's entire body.

She was standing in front of her in a red lace baby doll with sheer mesh and a matching thong panty; her hand on the door and her perfect hair on the left shoulder.

Toni came back to herself and she sat on the bed looking at the red hair girl.

"How?" She asked smug.

"I packed this in case you needed a distraction from the Southside girls" Cheryl said, walking towards her slowly and seductively.

Cheryl had all her attention as she placed herself between Toni's legs and she wrapped her hands around Toni's neck, pulling her closer.

"Consider me distracted," Toni whispered running her hands on Cheryl's hips as the girl pushed her back on the mattress.

If someone had told her that one day she would be wrapped around Cheryl Blossom fingers probably she would have laughed.

But right in that moment, Cheryl's fingers were actually on her naked body and the whole situation was surreal.

Cheryl's hands cupped Toni's nape, the thumbs caressing the sides of Toni's neck, their mouths start moving in a hungry kiss.

Cheryl nipped on Toni's lips and she opened her mouth giving Cheryl's tongue access.

When their tongues met, Toni couldn't tell who was responsible for the moan that echoed in the room.

Cheryl grabbed her face, firing the already heated blood that was pounding through Toni's body.

"Cheryl" Toni whispered while her hands were pressed up above her head into the pillows by Cheryl.

"No touching" Cheryl warned her, and Toni nodded.

Then she lowered her lips on Toni's earlobe and she extended her neck, begging for Cheryl to turn her attention there.

"You're killing me," Toni muttered as Cheryl traced her tongue from her ear to her jaw again, eliciting a moan from Toni. Then she descended dropping open mouthed kisses on Toni's chin, neck, above one breast, and then on the other.

"It's the point of the whole situation," Cheryl said confident as her hand stroked her way up Toni's torso until it reached her breast and Cheryl squeezed it in a way that made a thrill of pleasure shoot right to Toni's core.

Toni bit her lips as Cheryl made her way down, moaning when she run her tongue over her breast before taking a nipple into her mouth.

That feeling of Cheryl's lips on her did nothing to alleviate the throbbing between her thighs, and Toni couldn't help placing her hands over Cheryl's head.

It was a huge mistake because Cheryl suddenly stopped her attention, and Toni sighed frustrated.

"If you keep touching me , I'm going to take my time tonight," Cheryl murmured seriously, their lips inched apart.

Her voice sent shivers racing down Toni's body and she tensed like a string as Cheryl grabbed her hips tightly and mouthed her way down from the valley her breast to the belly button, her tongue tracing large slowly converging circles around her navel, until the tip of her tongue dipped teasingly inside.

Cheryl started to suck the skin under her belly button, leaving purple marks and Toni was watching the entire scene raising herself on her elbows.

They looked at each other while Cheryl pressed open mouthed kisses on her inner thighs. She traced her lips closer and closer to where Toni needed her most but not relenting, prolonging her teasing for as long as possible.

"Cheryl, please" Toni moaned, her eyes closed.

"Please what?" Cheryl murmured as her tongue stroked her.

"Touch me," the girl answered, pushing her hips forward.

"Not until you open your eyes." Cheryl said and Toni couldn't hold back a groan while she opened her eyes. "Watch." And Toni nodded once she looked at Cheryl leaning her mouth on her folds.

Her breath hitched sharply, throwing her head back on the mattress and her entire body tensed.

Cheryl looked at Toni while she ran her tongue through her wetness, covering as much as she could in one stroke.

The relieved groan that erupted from Toni's throat made Cheryl shiver.

She pressed her tongue into entrance before dragging a firm tongue over her slit, kissing her clit and repeating the cycle.

Toni was gripping hard on the sheet with both hands and her eyes shut tight.

It felt so good and it was getting hard to breathe.

It was even harder to keep her hips still, even if Cheryl's hands were anchoring her to the mattress.

Her head flung back as she felt Cheryl's warm tongue enter her, flicking up to rub against her pulsing walls, hitting that spot effortlessly before returning to nip at her clit.

Gasps filled the room as Toni looked down, past her rapidly heaving chest.

The sight she was met with almost sent her tumbling over the edge right then; Cheryl Blossom between her legs, hands splayed across her hips, her eyes watching her writhe.

"Fuck, Cheryl d-don't stop" Toni growled out, her fists around the red blanket, her knuckles turning white, feeling the tension in her lower stomach incredibly intense.

Cheryl moaned out against Toni's clit as a flood of hot, slick wetness seeped over her tongue, and the vibration pushed Toni that final step.

The orgasm hit her like a train, her entire body twisting and convulsing , her vision went black , her stomach muscles pulled taught.

Cheryl loved how her name tumbled from Toni's lips as she slowed her actions to help her ride out the orgasm.

Toni's breathing slowly returned to normal while Cheryl was crawling back up toward her, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand and licking her lips with the right amount of elegance and seduction.

Cheryl cradled Toni's face with her hands and pulled their lips together , swirling her tongue inside Toni's mouth, letting her taste her own arousal until they were both breathless again.

"This was intense," Toni murmured running an hand between her hair while Cheryl straddled her, keeping her pinned on the mattress.

"Can I touch you now?" She asked and Cheryl nodded.

Toni sat up, kissing her while she placed her hands right on Cheryl's ass pulling her impossibly closer.

Then Toni slowly lowered the straps of the red baby doll.

 _"Let me take care of you"_


End file.
